


Natural

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: When the day met the night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Can't tag more without spoiling sorry, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythology References, Vampires, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: It's Semi's first day on a new set, and as he prepares for another boring job, he meets a script supervisor who may just lay him to ruin.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Series: When the day met the night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> for the prompt "lights, camera, action" ....
> 
> GOD. Flipping heck I don't know what possessed me. I saw the prompt, decided to have fun, Semi started waxing poetics and took over and now here we are 5k later. 
> 
> I'm not sure how much sense this makes, but a lot of it is kept purposely vague. I do hope it's an enjoyable read nonetheless !

Semi is enraptured, enchanted and enamoured and every single other applicable ‘en’ word there is in the human language. Konoha just commands attention simply by breathing. His mere existence is like a gift to humankind, blessed are those who may feast their eyes upon such a divine creature, golden eyes sparkling like jewels, blond hair creating a soft halo around him and-

“Yo, you okay?” 

“Yeah man, you look like you’ve just been witness to some divine intervention or something…” 

Semi snaps himself out of it and looks to the men next to him, taking a step back so that he can see both their faces -the height difference between the two is a little staggering. 

“Yes. Yes I’m fine,” He answers at last, remembering he’d been asked a question, “Just thinking,” He adds, glancing over to Konoha briefly and the shorter of the two men catches his glance, understanding dawning on him, 

“Oh! Right. It’s your first time on a set with Akinori, huh?” Semi squints at him, not liking what the words might imply, 

“It’s okay man, everyone has that reaction to him the first time,” Reassures the taller, ignoring the murmur of ‘and the second, and the third’ from next to them as he extends his hand, “Sarukui Yamato, I’m in charge of lighting. And this here is Komi Haruki, our head of stunts and Konoha’s personal guard dog,”

“Call me a dog again Saru and you’ll get to see a stunt up close,” Comes the growl from the shorter man- Komi. Semi’s brows raise, torn between amusement and mild concern. The fact that Komi smells a little like wet dog is what makes the amusement win in the end as he chuckles, taking Sarukui’s hand at last and shaking it, feeling how warm it is from the blood pumped through the man’s veins, 

“Semi Eita, camera-man,” He offers in exchange, releasing Sarukui’s hand and taking Komi’s when it’s (reluctantly) offered. Komi’s hand is almost burning it’s so warm, and Semi prepares his usual excuse of poor circulation as Komi looks to their briefly joined hands and raises an eyebrow. Nothing is said though as the short man releases his hold,

“Okay, now that I’ve been sociable and you’ve badgered me into introducing myself to the new guy, can I please go back to my job?” Komi asks Sarukui, and Semi holds in a huff at his attitude. 

_Really._ He knows times have changed and politeness is fading, but this is a new level of rude. Sarukui just nods and waves him off, and Komi is gone, 

“Sorry about him, he can be a little protective, he’ll warm up to you soon enough though, don’t worry,” The man assures him, and Semi could honestly not care less about what Komi thinks of him, but he nods and smiles anyway, years of socializing reminding him that he needs to not be an asshole if he wants to keep this job. 

“So you’re in charge of lighting?” He asks instead, and Sarukui nods. 

It turns out the man is actually very good at his job, which makes a lovely change for Semi who’d been steadily getting used to the incompetency of humans, and everything goes smoothly as they set up and test everything. 

Until they start shooting that is. 

“So what? You’re just going to give up? What kind of hero are you if you give up on the first try?” Konoha is reciting the script to their main role, a famous actor by the name of Matsukawa Issei; the man is built like the perfect super hero prototype, from his strong build all the way to his thick eyebrows, but Semi only has eyes for Konoha. 

Konoha who deserves to be more than just the script supervisor, who looks like he’s made of the purest gold and so beautiful he could reflect the sun without even trying, sparkling like a gem in the darkness and looking so otherworldly that it’s making Semi’s mouth water. There’s a churning in his gut that he hasn’t felt in years, and for a brief moment he finds himself bemoaning the fifty or so people that are on set, various smells mixing together to form something slightly unpleasant that he’s learned to associate with crowds. 

There’s a quiet yearning inside him, wanting to get close, to listen to him talk, to know what he smells like, to hear the beat of his heart as it pushes warm, luscious blood through his veins, keeping him among the mortal plane… 

Semi runs his tongue over one of his canines and forces himself to focus, moving the camera as directed, almost glad that he’s only watching Konoha through the small screen, because if he’s already this distracted, he almost dreads to think of what he’d be like if he were staring directly at the man. 

“Cut!” 

The shout penetrates his mediocre concentration a while later, and Semi looks away from the camera at last, blinking his eyes to rehydrate them, not realizing he’d been staring so hard. 

And then the most divine smell of all invades his senses and he can hear a steady heartbeat that sounds like nothing he’s ever heard before, like it’s made of life itself, which is an odd metaphor but the best one he can find, and he looks over and there he is, so naturally alluring, 

“Hey! You’re new right? Sorry, I didn’t have time to introduce myself earlier, and then you looked like you were busy with Saru, so I didn’t want to interrupt,” Semi is staring, he knows he is, but the man is enrapturing, wrapping himself around every single one of Semi’s senses and it’s a wonder he doesn’t fall to his knees and start crying, “You probably know this, but I’ll say it anyway, I’m our script supervisor, Konoha Akinori, feel free to call me Akinori though, everyone else here does,” The last part is said with an amused lilt and it’s utter music to Semi’s sensitive ears. 

A beat passes, two, and Semi watches as Konoha tilts his head and the softest strands of golden hair fall against petal-soft skin... 

… RIGHT! 

“Semi Eita,” He answers at last, almost breathless despite not actually needing air, “Nice to- it’s a pleasure, Konoha-san,” There’s no way he’s using this man’s first name, not like this. The human before him deserves every ounce of respect that exists in this rotten world, and Semi will do his utmost to ensure he gets it while in his presence.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Semi-san,” Konoha answers with a smile, the words light and beautiful and Semi could drown in his voice and die happy. Not that he thinks it’s possible for him to die like that, but the sentiment is there. 

Semi doesn’t get to answer before someone is calling for Konoha and he breaks their eye-contact and suddenly Semi is free from whatever spell had been on him and he blinks a few times, 

“Ah, looks like I’m being called for, hopefully we’ll get to talk again, Semi-san,” The words sound like the gentlest of waterfalls, and gold eyes lock with his again briefly and Semi’s world stops as he catches the playful sparkle in them and he’s pretty sure it’s just as well he doesn’t need to breathe because he’d most likely have passed out from lack of oxygen by now if he did. 

And then Konoha is off and Semi is taking a deep breath out of ingrained habit and watching an alluring sway of hips as the man walks away, 

“Huh, not bad,” The voice next to him startles Semi enough that he has to hold back a flinch, unused to being sneaked-up on, but he recognizes the smell of wet dog and resists scrunching his nose as he looks to Komi with an eyebrow raised in silent question, “You’re the first person I’ve seen to actually stay standing when Aki turns the charm on them like that…” Komi is giving him a calculating look, but Semi doesn’t care. 

He’s much too busy trying not to preen too visibly over the fact that Konoha had in fact been ‘laying the charm’ on him. Flirting, if you will, 

“Oh?” Semi queries, thanking the centuries of experience he has as he somehow keeps his cool, “Is that a good thing?” 

Komi snorts, “Considering I’ve seen people get on their knees and start crying, yeah. Unless you’re into the whole public humiliation thing?” The short man quickly raises his hands in surrender as Semi raises an eyebrow, “No judgment if you are though, we all have our kinks.” 

Semi doesn’t get time to do more than frown before Komi is patting his arm, and Semi is hyper-aware of how _warm_ the man is. No human runs that hot naturally, and he barely resists the urge to squint at the stunt-man in silent question as he keeps talking, seemingly not caring if Semi has anything to say, 

“Anyway, congrats, keep up the good work and Aki might just stick around. Zeus knows he’s been feeling lonely lately, even with me an’ Saru around…” And then he’s gone, just as quickly as he’d appeared, and Semi blinks at his retreating figure. 

What just happened? 

He gets no time to consider though as the call of ‘break’s over!’ resonates around them and everyone gets back into position. 

There’s a daunting laugh in the back of his mind that makes him think of abandoned forests, joined by the quietest of whispers, full of promises.

*

The heavy clunk of the door unlocking makes Semi wince as he remembers he really needs to have that looked at, and he lets himself into his home, dropping his keys onto the table by the entrance and slipping his shoes off before carefully putting them away, feeling dazed. 

He shuffles into his kitchen and by-passes his near-empty fridge to the fake panel under the sink, opening the smaller fridge hidden there and pulling out something to eat, absently noting that he’ll have to order more food soon. 

With a sigh he puts the bag on the counter and pulls out a saucepan, filling it with water and setting it on a low heat before setting the bag in the water to warm it up faster. 

Some would call him picky, but Semi has never liked drinking his blood cold, even after all these centuries. 

Setting the timer for seven minutes (he’s learned after much trial and error that it’s the perfect time needed to get his food to the right temperature), Semi goes to his living room and sits down heavily, the well-worn couch groaning quietly under the stress, and stares at the ceiling. 

Konoha Akinori. 

Semi would like the man to get out of his head, while also wanting him to stay there. It’s an odd and conflicting feeling, and Semi can’t remember the last time he felt anything like this in all his years of being alive, both as a human and not. 

He’s not even sure he’s ever felt quite like this, ever. He thinks that’s probably saying something, considering how long he’s been walking the Earth. 

Konoha is most definitely one of a kind, and Semi can’t help but wonder if there’s more to him than meets the eye, especially with Komi’s words from that afternoon. 

Who even said ‘Zeus’ nowadays? Let alone in Japan? And what about Konoha being lonely? There has to be more to it, and Semi needs to figure it out before he loses his mind. 

He’s heard too many tales of vampires going crazy over a single human to ever want anything to do with one, and so far he’d been doing incredibly well. 

It probably helps that even if he had any interest in a human his views on the modern world are slightly outdated and he has absolutely no idea how humans court each other any more… All he’d had to do until now is get over small ‘crushes’ as they’ve taken to calling them. 

Konoha Akinori returns to his mind and Semi sighs wistfully. He needs to do something about this, and quickly. The last thing he wants is to loose himself to blood-lust and end up on the wrong end of a hunter’s stake. 

That and the idea of harming even a single hair on the gorgeous blond’s head makes Semi bristle, canines itching as he fights off a snarl. 

This is bad. 

The timer goes off and makes him jump, and Semi rises to his feet quickly, turning the stove off and pulling the pouch out of the water, kneading it in his hand gently to make sure the contents are heated uniformly -there’s nothing worse than getting random bursts of cold throughout his meal. 

With another sigh, Semi drops back onto his couch and turns the TV on with an absent wave of his free hand, bringing the bag to his mouth and biting into it, humming as he starts sucking, flicking through channels until he finds something interesting. 

Semi finds himself looking forward to going to work tomorrow, and with that thought, he forcefully pushes any and all thoughts of gold and mischievous glances out of his mind, over-ridden by the sounds of a peaceful forest. 

*

“Ah, Semi-san!” Said man turns at the call of his name, looking to the perfection in human form that is Konoha, relieved when he doesn’t immediately loose all coherent thought, even if he is distracted by how stunning he is. How can anyone be this beautiful? 

“Hm?” Is his incredibly eloquent answer, and Semi berates himself internally- He’s centuries old! He’s even written books for Hell’s sake! And all he can manage is a ‘hm’? Really… 

Konoha doesn’t seem to care about how eloquent he is though, busy looking around the set before locking those gold gems onto Semi, “Have you seen Haruki around?” 

“No, I have yet to see him today,” Semi answers, frowning slightly in confusion, wondering why he of all people would be the one to know where Komi could be. Konoha breaks their eye contact and nods, looking… frazzled is the only word for it, and Semi’s frown only deepens, “Is everything alright?” He may be over-stepping here, but Konoha had asked him; he thinks it’s only fair to make sure the man is quite alright. 

Semi watches, almost in awe, as shapely eyebrows pinch together momentarily before Konoha’s features move back into smooth perfection and the man offers him a smile that, had Semi actually needed air, would have punched it out of his lungs, 

“Everything’s fine, he just tends to get restless around this time... Well, if you see him, would you mind letting him know I’m looking for him, please?” 

Semi raises an eyebrow, but nods nonetheless, not sure Konoha is aware that he could probably ask Semi for the moon and he’d find a way to get it for him, 

“Sure,” There, nice and casual. He’s doing grea- 

All thought process stops as Konoha smiles at him and Semi stares, wide eyed, as the man turns and goes to talk to someone else. 

Something- something just happened. Konoha smiled and the world stopped and began spinning and everything was too much and not enough and Semi _yearns_ like never before, an instinct tugging at him from the deepest recess of his mind, telling him to take take take and protect and shelter and never let the world see what hides behind the perfection that is the man made of the purest of golds and who smiles like the sweetest of blessings.

Semi is hungry. He’s absolutely starving, and he knows no amount of blood will satisfy him until he’s pressed his fangs into the soft skin of Konoha’s jugular and gorged himself on the rich liquid running through his veins. 

He’s willing to bet his life that even the man’s blood tastes like gold might. 

_Shit_. Semi is in deeper trouble than he’d ever anticipated. Gritting his teeth, he tries to remember his moon calendar, knowing everything gets a bit skewed for his kind when it’s close to the full moon. 

Something else tugs at his mind but it’s gone as soon as it appears, and then he can smell wet dog, and looks over, expecting Komi to be right next to him. Instead, the man is at the entrance, having just arrived, and Semi frowns at how much stronger Komi smells today. He recalls Konoha asking him to tell Komi the blond was looking for him, as well as something about the other growing restless. 

The itch is becoming irritating and Semi knows something is up, but once more, the thought escapes him as he hears a laugh from somewhere, almost sounding like it’s inside his own head, as hollow and haunting as empty woods. 

With a shake of his head, Semi gives up on trying to think about anything related to his condition, and manages to catch Komi’s gaze, giving a pointed look in Konoha’s direction once the man raises an eyebrow inquisitively. 

Semi watches in quiet fascination as Komi follows his gaze to Konoha before grimacing slightly and looking back to the camera-man, nodding stiffly and making his way over to the embodiment of beauty. It’s near impossible for him to tear his gaze away now, even though he knows he should be setting up, but Konoha is entrancing and Semi is fighting his own emotions, so he stares instead. 

Komi reaches Konoha, and the blond gives his friend a disapproving look that Semi winces at, even from this distance. He can smell wet dog and taste gold and the itch is back as Konoha says something and Komi’s eyebrows raise and glance over to where Semi is standing while Sarukui joins the duo. 

It doesn’t make sense and the laughter is back before something else takes over the itch, and in comes a whisper, coaxing, so delicate and soothing that Semi looks away from the three men and starts setting up his camera even as the hunger returns, brought on by the gentle murmur. 

Something is up, and Semi needs to know _what._

*

By lunch time, Semi is convinced there’s another non-human among the staff, and he’s pretty sure it’s Komi, since every time he remembers the strong smell from that morning, there’s an itch at the back of his mind that’s rapidly soothed by eerie laughter or soothing whispers, the latter being a lot more efficient in getting him to drop the subject. 

Semi is also pretty sure that he’s not supposed to be remembering these itches, but unfortunately for Komi, Semi is almost two millennia old, so the little magic tricks he uses on humans aren’t going to work on him. Though it’s irritating enough that they’ve kept Semi at bay this long, now that he’s aware of them all he needs is a quiet place to focus and he’ll be rid of this stupid barrier spell or whatever it is. 

The thing is, Komi seems to know that that’s exactly what Semi needs, because every time he has a little downtime, the smell of wet dog invades his senses and Komi appears somewhere close, with Sarukui or Konoha coming to talk to the camera-man. 

Konoha is a lot more efficient at distracting him, and it seems the trio has noticed. Semi can’t even find it in himself to even consider being put out about the distraction, not when it means he gets to interact with Konoha and let the yearning feeling settle in his stomach while his fangs itch and he hungers for more than just the liquid sun running through the man’s veins. 

As irritating as it is that Komi has kept Semi in the dark for two days now, he can’t find it in himself to be angry, not if Konoha is helping to protect him. After all, the man can’t be that awful if he has a creature as dauntingly beautiful as Konoha on his side, can he? 

It’s okay though; as soon as the work day is over, Semi will have all night to break the barrier and figure out what to do with Komi, and possibly see about seducing Konoha… He’d rather not use his powers for that, but he knows that he put himself on a time limit that morning when the hunger hit him, and if he wants to stay among the living, he has to do something about convincing Konoha to let him have a taste. It won’t be enough, not if the pull in the back of his mind is to be trusted, but it should at least keep him sane, and that’ll just have to be enough until he learns to manage. 

Apparently, Komi has other thoughts, because he corners Semi the moment the shooting is over, and the smell of wet dog is stronger than ever, along with something else, something familiar. Something that has him a little hungry and thinking of the fridge hidden behind a fake panel in his kitchen with contents that will likely never truly satisfy him again. 

“Can we talk? Somewhere private?” Komi gets straight to the point, and Semi raises an eyebrow, hears the laughter and whisper in his mind and finds himself thinking of forests for some reason he can’t quite fathom. He frowns, feeling the itch and knowing it’s got something to do with the man - _not man_ that enthralling whispers corrects- in front of him, 

“…Sure…” Semi answers, looking around them briefly, taking in the rapidly emptying studio, “Here? Or did you have somewhere in mind?” He asks, if only to be polite. He glances at one of the security cameras in the studio before looking back to Komi who shakes his head, 

“My place,” The stunt-man answers shortly before marching out of the room. Semi watches him for a moment before following at a more leisurely pace. 

After all, now he knows he’s going to be getting answers directly from the source, why should he rush? He has all the time in the world.

That and it’s a little satisfying to watch Komi bristle impatiently as he waits for Semi on the side-walk. As soon as Semi is next to him, Komi starts walking, albeit at a slower pace, 

“I’m not good at staying indoors,” The man says after a moment, and Semi hums in understanding; of course someone like Komi would feel trapped being inside all day. 

Semi doesn’t know how he knows this, but he attributes it to that itch he’s been feeling all day. Presumably he’s been making his way through the barrier and gleaning information without even realizing. He hears a tinkering whisper, but can’t make out what it’s saying. 

They walk in silence for a few minutes more, and Semi finds himself staring up at a rather upscale apartment complex. He’d be surprised, but if Komi really isn’t quite human and has been around for a while, it would make sense that he could afford a place in this kind of residence, just like Semi has ownership of his own comfortable abode. 

Silence continues to follow them as they make their way into the lift and to the top floor, where Komi lets them into a luxurious apartment- and here Semi thought _he_ had a nice place- and heads straight for the glass sliding doors and back outside onto the roof patio, and Semi can’t hold back his amused chuckle as he follows and takes a seat on one of the outdoor armchairs. 

Komi turns to him, they lock gazes, the whisper is back, and Semi raises an eyebrow as the itch disappears, 

“You’re a werewolf?” How… disappointing isn’t quite the word, but Semi is certainly surprised. He didn’t think werewolves were capable of magic, let alone the kind of barrier magic he’s obviously been enforcing on everyone around him, 

“I am,” Komi answers easily, ruffling his hair, “And I want to know what your intentions are with Akinori,” He adds, and for a moment his honey brown eyes burn gold and fiery and Semi would be intimidated if he weren’t much too old for this kind of child’s play. 

Instead he raises an eyebrow and lounges comfortably in the armchair, “Could I have a drink before you interrogate me? Or is the cliché about your kind being brash and rude not quite so cliché?” He taunts, watching with mild satisfaction as Komi bristles and huffs, storming past him and returning moments later with a cup of coffee, handing it to Semi who’s eyebrows raise in surprise before moving to stand in front of him again, arms crossed, 

“Don’t look so surprised, I’m not a pup, I know about the coffee thing,” He says hotly, “Now. Akinori,” He demands, and Semi takes a sip of the coffee -it’s surprisingly good- before sighing, 

“What do you want me to say?” He asks wearily, and Komi frowns some more, 

“I know that had you been a lesser vampire, you’d have tried to maul him to pieces this morning,” The man tells him bluntly, and this time it’s Semi who frowns, for the words, while spoken harshly, are the utter truth. That yearning hunger returns to him, quickly followed by that now-familiar whisper, and he feels himself calm, frown smoothing out, 

“You’re right,” Semi agrees, “Something pulled at me this morning, and though I have yet to understand what happened, I do know that I am experiencing strong attraction towards Konoha. Strong enough that my instincts tried to take over,” He admits, deciding to be honest for now, unwilling to get into a fight with a werewolf while the moon is still- ah. Yes, the itch makes more sense now. It had been stopping him from putting two and two together: it was the full moon last night. That would explain why Komi smells so strong today, likely a side-effect from what must have been a transformation overnight. 

All Semi can think about is that he hopes Konoha remains safe during full moons; he’s experienced enough werewolves in his time to know that no human can survive them if they’re in a bad mood. Let alone Komi, who already looks like he could crush a man while in his human form. 

There’s laughter in his mind, and Semi knows that this time it’s from that same whispering murmur that has been soothing him all day- it’s bright and bell-like and makes the world momentarily brighter. 

“So?” Comes Komi’s demanding voice again, and Semi realizes he’s likely been spacing out, which while uncharacteristic, feels like it’s at least a little warranted; it’s hard to keep his thoughts on track when he’s experiencing the strongest hunger he’s ever felt. One that runs so much deeper than basic hunger, one that cries for partnership and shared whispers and wisps of gold. One that could lay his mind to ruin and end with a stake through his heart if he’s not careful. 

“So, I think you know what my intentions are. I rather like my life right now, and would prefer to avoid meeting an unnecessarily early end,” Semi answers, taking another sip of his coffee, eyes narrowing as Komi snorts derisively, 

“Early…? After all these years?” The man mutters, almost to himself, and Semi bares his teeth like an angry dog, knowing it’s the best trick to get the wolf in front of him to understand that he needs to shut up. Komi, much to Semi’s chagrin, snorts again and rolls his eyes, “Fine, whatever. But I want to actually hear it from you, none of this cryptic hinting your kind seem to favour. What’s that cliché again? Oh yeah, us _‘dogs’_ are simple and need everything explained clearly to them.” 

Semi’s eyes narrow thoughtfully, understanding now that Komi is a lot older than he’s been giving him credit for, and stalls by drinking more coffee before finally breaking their eye contact and looking to the sky with a frown,

“I am interested in Konoha. For a lot more than simple carnal pleasure and satisfying my own basic hunger. I would like to court him, if he were so inclined,” He decides at last, 

“And if not? Then what?” Komi asks bluntly, and Semi frowns in distaste, and something in the back of his mind feels like it’s waiting. 

For what, he doesn’t know. 

“Since he seems to know about our world, I would request that he at least let me drink his blood. It doesn’t even have to be directly, but if I wish to avoid meeting an untimely demise, it is necessary for me to at least satisfy my most primal instinct towards him.” 

“You wouldn’t force him?” Semi is still staring at the sky, trying (unsuccessfully) to detach himself from the conversation at hand, 

“I would not. As much as it displeases me, I would rather accept death than force him to do something he doesn’t consent to.” 

Semi blinks as he hears a rush of air, as if someone had been holding their breath and is suddenly remembering to breathe. 

Something tells him that maybe Komi wasn’t the one with the barrier magic. He hears the tinkling laughter again and it dawns on him that he has yet to hear that other haunting laughter that had reminded him of an empty forest. In fact, he stopped hearing it right after he stepped foot in Komi’s apartment and understood what the man was. 

Something must show on his face, for Komi is giving him an amused look, as if he knows what Semi was just thinking. That’s impossible though, telepathy is a thing of legends. Only the strongest of creatures, extinct by now, can even hope to achieve it. 

He thinks of the haunting laugh and remembers forests and the thought of nymphs reaches him as if in a haze, pushed into his conscious by that soothing whisper with the sweetest of laughs. 

Were Semi not almost two millennia old, he may have been slightly freaked out. As it is, he’s learned to just take things in stride. 

Oh but he really does enjoy the laughter that rings in his mind. It feels warm like the sun and reminds him of gold. 

_Wait._

“So you would rather court me and risk rejection and death than force me into something? How noble of you, sir vampire.” 

Semi’s eyes go wide and he drops the cup in his hand, standing and turning around to stare at the man leaning casually against the still-open sliding door, perfect features pulled into an amused smirk. 

Vaguely, Semi is aware of Sarukui -the nymph, his mind provides- in his peripheral, but he’s hard pressed to really pay attention to him right now. 

“Just be grateful Aki is nice,” Komi grumbles from behind him, and Semi is struggling to hear him, what with the way Konoha is looking at him and _oh_ he’s so beautiful it hurts. Konoha takes a step forward and suddenly Semi’s senses explode. 

Gold. Liquid gold beating through veins made of the purest crystal, pulsating through them and pushed by nothing more than constantly blossoming flowers while the sun itself has settled into a pair of eyes that glow like nothing he’s ever seen, petal-like skin so smooth even the smallest drop of dew could merely dream of clinging to it, and Semi is enthralled and enamoured and enraptured and every other ‘en’ adjective that could apply as Konoha Akinori saunters towards him. 

“What are you…?” He breathes, watching in complete awe as a delicate-looking wrist is offered to him. Semi is _starving_ , hunger threatening to drive him mad. 

Lips the colour of roses quirk up into a sweet smile, and it’s all Semi can do to stay sane as he bites into flesh as soft as clouds, and drinks, finding out exactly what gold tastes like. 

Words reach him in his hazy state, and that laughter is back, except it’s no longer in his mind but in front of him, vibrating in his mouth through the contact he has against it’s owner. 

*

Later, when Semi has regained his senses and the hunger and yearning is gone, replaced by serenity as the softest of hands card through his hair, Konoha breathes and it sounds like the gentlest of breezes whispering in his ear, he speaks his secret in a voice that bears life, and Semi leans in and whispers promises against lips made of flowers, pledges to protect everything that Nature has to hide from the world, vowing his own eternity to the man made of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
